


Связанные болью

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Три версии того, какими были бы отношения Гарруса после гибели Шепард при условии, что они были парой.





	Связанные болью

**«Пережить»**

Прошло ровно десять лет. Десять бесконечных лет. Десять лет, пролетевших как миг. 

Сегодняшний день не был похож на тот, на Земле. Сегодня было солнечно и тепло, сквозь прикрытые жалюзи лились узкие потоки яркого света. Птицы, живущие в больших клетках на просторном балконе, заливались на разные голоса. Им вторила какая-то почти неразличимая песня, доносящаяся из невыключенного радиоприемника. 

Гаррус устроился на диване в гостиной и пытался читать, но то и дело проваливался в свои мысли, подолгу не перелистывая страницы. Спроси его кто, он даже не сразу бы ответил, о чёем была книга. Обычное дело для этого дня. Хорошо, что сегодня был выходной. Чем бы они ни занимались в последние годы, в этот день у них всегда был выходной. 

Из коридора раздался характерный шипящий звук открывающейся двери, а затем лёегкие шаги. Гаррус бросил книгу на стол и поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть входящую в комнату Лиару. В одной руке азари несла пакет с готовой едой из ближайшей забегаловки, а другая была занята целой пачкой конвертов. 

— Хочешь, угадаю, что там? — Гаррус кивнул на корреспонденцию.

— Мы оба знаем, что там, — хмыкнула Лиара, оставив конверты на столике у двери. Она прошла к дивану, на ходу стаскивая верхнюю часть форменного костюма, и бросила её прямо на пол. Гаррус усмехнулся, наблюдая это. Ему было любопытно, всегда ли Лиара — на людях такая сдержанная и идеальная, почти как Миранда — была неряхой в быту или эта черта появилась после того дня? После того дня все они приобрели новые черты, хотя и не все признавались в этом. — Не пойдёем?

— Нет, не пойдём. — Он покачал головой. — Мне нравится эта берлога, я не хочу менять её на тюремную камеру. А это непременно случится, если мы туда пойдём, потому что если эта въедливая сука аль Джелани ещё хоть раз спросит меня о Шепард или попросит прокомментировать наши с тобой отношения, я сверну ей шею. Прямо там. 

— Скажем, что ты был в состоянии аффекта, — усмехнулась Лиара, вытаскивая из пакета коробки с едой и гремя бутылками. — Ну, и ещё скажем, что ты просто хотел даровать ей быструю смерть до того, как твоя безумная подружка с помощью биотики сдерёт с неё кожу. 

— Отличный план, я, может быть, даже уступлю даме очередь, — хищно ощерился Гаррус, когда Лиара подала ему одну из бутылок с крепким декстро-алкоголем. 

— Ты всегда умел быть джентльменом, когда хотел, — фыркнула Ли. — Но думаю, ты прав. К чёрту. Чтобы вспомнить, нам никто не нужен. 

Гаррус улыбнулся подруге и протянул ей руку, приглашая сесть рядом. Лиара сжала его ладонь и привычно устроилась под боком, небрежно стряхнув обувь на пол. Они открыли первые бутылки и выпили, не чокаясь и ничего не говоря. Воцарилась тишина. 

Уже десять лет, как Шепард не стало. Десять лет они не видели её лица, не слышали голоса, разве что на записях.

_Записи…_

Гаррус помнил первые месяцы после победы довольно смутно. То время, когда вся Галактика ликовала и превозносила жертву Шепард, но казалось, что никто кроме экипажа «Нормандии» в действительности не осознает, что она умерла. Что она была живым человеком, а вовсе не иконой или знаменем, вовсе не символом, с самого начала предназначавшимся в жертву. У неё были сильные и слабые стороны, привычки и глупый хомяк в аквариуме, она злоупотребляла кофе в три часа ночи и совершенно не способна была пройти мимо чьих-то проблем, не попытавшись помочь. У неё была целая толпа врагов, несколько друзей и множество единомышленников. Она была любима. И у неё были планы на будущее. Она вовсе не хотела умирать на этой проклятой станции! 

В то время эти мысли сводили Гарруса с ума. Всё медиа-пространство было заполнено агитацией, безжалостно эксплуатирующей образ Шепард и столь же безжалостно его нивелирующей. Гаррус ненавидел эти передачи, ток-шоу, плакаты и проклятущие магнитики, на которых печатали её лицо. Но от всего этого некуда было деться, и он почти превратился в отшельника, заняв пустующие помещения в полуразрушенном доме на окраине Лондона. Компанию ему составляли алкоголь и видеозаписи. Не те стерильные и правильные, которые транслировал Альянс, а те, что сохранились благодаря неудержимому стремлению Касуми документировать всё вокруг. Он не просил, даже не вспоминал о воровке, пока однажды не нашёл у себя на пороге оптический диск с короткой запиской, в которой было ровно одно предложение: «Я помню, какой она была на самом деле». 

Те записи были сокровищем. Касуми записала их вечеринку на Цитадели, дни рождения членов экипажа, которые они отмечали на «Нормандии», и пару раз даже подкараулила их с Шепард, когда они полагали, что рядом никого нет. Гаррус смотрел записи снова и снова, и на какие-то мгновения они утягивали его в прошлое, туда, где всё ещё не было бессмысленно. Они стали настоящим наркотиком, но Гаррусу было наплевать.

Он не знал, как Лиара нашла его в той квартире, может, воспользовалась сетью осведомителей Серого Посредника, а может быть, ей сказала Касуми. Так или иначе, однажды Гаррус обнаружил её на пороге. Она стояла под проливным дождём, даже не пытаясь постучать; он не представлял, как долго это продолжалось, но продрогнуть она успела основательно.

Гаррус не лгал себе: в тот момент появление Лиары вызвало скорее раздражение, чем что-либо ещё. Она отвлекла его. Она была вся мокрая и холодная, как будто телепортировалась к нему под двери прямиком с Новерии или проклятущей Алкеры. Нельзя было просто захлопнуть дверь. Гаррус позволил ей войти и нашёл старое, порядком потрёпанное одеяло. Потом обнаружился и алкоголь, оставшийся тут от прошлых обитателей и не грозивший ей смертельной аллергией. 

Лиара стиснула стакан дрожащими пальцами и выпила залпом, ничего не говоря. В тот день она молчала долго. Гаррус не подгонял, хотя, когда рассмотрел её получше, ощутил укол беспокойства — неприятное чувство, пробивающееся из глубины души сквозь толщу безразличия ко всему происходящему. 

Азари сильно похудела и осунулась, макияж, обычно нанесённый так идеально, что оставался незаметным, был размазан по лицу, к тому же под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Во время войны Лиара часто утомлялась и недосыпала, но даже тогда она выглядела гораздо лучше. 

— Я так больше не могу… — прошептала она наконец, и когда подняла глаза, Гарруса поразило их выражение. Время будто откатилось на несколько лет назад, к их погоне за Сареном. К той Лиаре, которую они впервые увидели в скоплении Тау Артемиды — растерянной девочке, не понимающей, что происходит. Гаррус был уверен, что годы стёрли эту ранимую часть её личности, эту её… юность. 

Турианец протянул руку, и Ли спряталась в его объятиях, дрожа от беззвучных рыданий. Гаррус поразмыслил немного, рассеянно гладя её по голове, а потом потянул за собой к дивану. 

Погасший монитор снова вспыхнул, продолжая воспроизведение записи. По ту сторону экрана на «Нормандии» их двойники из прошлого веселились, отмечая земной Новый год. На напившегося Рекса нацепили монструозную бороду, сделанную из ваты и бинтов. Шепард рыскала по кораблю со здоровенным мешком, набитым всяким странным хламом и ещё более странными самодельными подарками. Сузи разглядывала смешные серёжки с микросхемами, а Джокер уже бормотал что-то про магниты, которые надо к ним приделать, чтобы она могла их носить…

Лиара впилась горящим взглядом в экран, кажется, даже не моргая. Этот взгляд красноречивее любых слов отвечал на вопрос о том, что именно привело её сюда. Гаррус вздохнул, подцепляя когтём крышку очередной бутылки и посылая вселенной очередное проклятье. Шепард приковала к себе его взгляд ещё на первой «Нормандии», и конечно, он замечал и взгляды, что бросали на неё другие. Он видел, как она околдовывает Кайдена, превращая взрослого мужчину в заикающегося мальчишку. Он видел, как наблюдает за ней Лиара. В глазах азари было восхищение и тяга, но она всегда держалась на расстоянии. Гаррус полагал, что эта влюблённость осталась в прошлом, как и её юность, ведь после, во время войны, ему казалось, что чувство, которое Лиара питала к Явику, куда глубже. Может, он ошибался? И где, мать его, Явик? После победы протеанин исчез с радаров, но Гаррус и не пытался его искать; в конце концов, ему самому все эти месяцы совершенно не требовалась компания. Хотя то, что он оборвал связи и с Ли, отозвалось внутри сожалением. 

_Вот ведь не везёт девчонке…_

Гаррус обнял Лиару за плечи. Он не питал иллюзий насчёт того, что сможет помочь, он и себе-то помочь не мог, но с другой стороны, раз она пришла сюда, компания ей была нужна. Азари сжала его пальцы с отчаянной силой, но не повернула головы, пока на экране не появилась разгневанная Шепард, протягивающая руку к Касуми, и запись не завершилась. 

— Хорошее было время, — негромко проговорил Гаррус, глядя на высветившийся на мониторе список видео. Он знал его наизусть. 

— Лучшее, — прошептала Лиара. — Самое лучшее…

Она повернулась к Гаррусу, наконец, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

— У меня тоже есть что-то подобное. Хочешь посмотреть? 

Турианец кивнул и позволил Лиаре взять его лицо в ладони. Её пальцы немного дрожали, а стремительно темнеющие глаза добавляли осунувшемуся лицу инфернальной жути. Но Гаррус лишь отметил это про себя, ничуть не обеспокоившись, хотя до этого ни разу не испытывал на себе «объятий вечности» азари.

Реальность утопала в блестящем дёгте глаз Лиары, и Гаррусу показалось, что он проваливается внутрь самого себя. На секунду тело скрутила судорога ужаса, но в то же мгновение чьё-то присутствие прорезало чернильную пустоту и направило. Гаррус зажмурился, помотав головой, а когда открыл глаза, увидел рядом Лиару. Её губы дрогнули в слабом намёке на улыбку, потом она протянула руку и, коснувшись шрамированной мандибулы, развернула голову Гарруса в сторону, откуда начал струиться свет. 

Гаррус не сопротивлялся, и ещё спустя мгновение они оказались на борту «Нормандии».

Лиара и правда помнила многое, и Гаррус не был готов к тому, насколько живыми будут эти воспоминания. Такого он даже не мог себе представить. Лишь то, что они оба оставались вещественными только друг для друга, но не для участников разворачивающихся вокруг событий, не давало Гаррусу полностью поверить в эту иллюзию. Видят Духи, ему хотелось.

Тут были общие посиделки на наблюдательной палубе и перестрелки с Цербером, отголоски тихих разговоров и смех. Тут было много Шепард и много Явика. Лиара хорошо помнила, как капитан заступалась за неё перед протеанином, и помнила, как он — оставаясь всё таким же жёстким и недружелюбным — находил для неё слова поддержки. Своеобразные, но почему-то всё равно работающие. 

Поглощённый этим зрелищем Гаррус не замечал, как часто лицо Явика проступало даже сквозь те воспоминания, в которых его не должно быть, и как Лиара морщилась, вытесняя оттуда его облик. Гаррус не мог увидеть это, его глаза были прикованы к Шепард. Его руки тянулись к ней снова и снова, а нарисованный памятью азари облик будил и подпитывал его собственную память…

…и он не заметил, когда грань осталась позади. Когда их с Лиарой воспоминания подошли друг к другу так близко, что почти перемешались. Когда образ любимой стал настолько ярок, что заставил забыть о реальности, заставил поверить, что она снова с ним. Что это её руки прижимаются к его мандибулам, что это её дыхание касается жёстких лицевых пластин, что это её тепло дразнит своей близостью, манит прикоснуться… 

Гаррус не осознал момента, когда притянул Лиару к себе, когда его руки скользнули по её коже, очерчивая столь любимые и столь знакомые мягкие изгибы тела, уж слишком похожего на человеческое…

Воспоминания утратили хронологическую последовательность, превращаясь в круговерть образов, чувств и отголосков мыслей. Они утрачивали контроль, падая в марево желания и лихорадки. Но за мгновение до того, как думать стало решительно невозможно, Гаррус почувствовал, как внутри сознания Лиары ломается какой-то барьер. Его окатило режущим потоком чувств, который этим барьером сдерживался, и он ощутил, как Лиара содрогнулась всем телом и принялась целовать его ещё яростнее. Этого было достаточно, чтобы оттолкнуть его за предел, полностью погружая в страсть. 

 

Позже Гаррус сидел на краю кровати, сгорбившись и обхватив голову руками. Липкий, отравляющий туман, затягивающий сознание все последние месяцы, рассеялся и обнажил истинное положение дел. Теперь к чувству бессилия и тоски добавилось ещё и отвращение к самому себе. 

Турианец взглянул на спящую азари, но почти сразу же отвернулся. Он не представлял, как теперь смотреть ей в глаза. Она была его другом, и она пришла сюда разделить горе... или попросить о помощи. Утонув в собственном несчастье, Гаррус совсем забыл о том, что у него были друзья. 

Он не должен был терять над собой контроль, особенно _так_. Он не должен был позволять себе забывать, что за женщину обнимает, и то, что их сознания были объединены, не оставляло ни малейшего шанса, что Лиара не узнает об этом. Это казалось предательством, ударом по самому больному… 

Особенно учитывая то, что он видел в её сознании за мгновение до того, как их уволокло в водоворот первобытных инстинктов. Только теперь Гаррус осознал, что тот барьер, который разлетелся, будто лопнувшее стекло, был барьером её мыслей. Заслоном, отгораживающим то, что Лиара _не хотела_ показывать. Но ей не хватило силы воли, чтобы это удержать. 

Гаррус сидел в темноте и тишине, и в его памяти прокручивались её видения и её чувства. Глубокое горе, потерянность, потребность в опоре. Она искала Явика. Теперь Гаррус знал, сколько протеанин значил для Лиары. Чувство к нему действительно было глубже той наивной влюблённости, вырастающей из восхищения, которую азари когда-то питала к Шепард. Явик был нужен ей. Рядом с ним она чувствовала себя спокойно, даже не смотря на его отвратительный характер и привычку говорить ей гадости. Она искала его, поднимая и восстанавливая старые связи Серого Посредника, а порой и создавая новые. Поиски были затруднены и тем, что вся Галактика пребывала в полном раздрае, и тем, что Явик явно не хотел быть найденным. Но Лиара не сдавалась. 

И недавно она нашла. Нашла отчёт о смерти, наступившей «вследствие пулевого ранения в голову, которое жертва нанесла себе сама». Лиара не поверила. Она видела фотоснимки в отчёте, и его она бы ни с кем не перепутала, но она не поверила. В век высоких технологий, пусть и потрёпанных галактической войной, было не сложно инсценировать чью-нибудь смерть. И многие корпорации, не обременённые этикой, не оказались бы от такого подопытного. Она стала искать ещё активнее и не успокоилась, пока не увидела тело, пока Ферон не передал ей результаты анализа ДНК… Она искала, пока могла придумать хоть какую-то надежду. 

А потом она пришла сюда. Ей нужна была поддержка. Она чувствовала себя брошенной всеми, совершенно не нужной… и вместо того, чтобы разубедить её, Гаррус позволил ей прочитать в своём сознании, что обнимая её, он видел Шепард. Да, в немалой степени виной тому было необычное воздействие её силы, буквально преломляющее реальность, а ещё алкоголь и те боль и усталость, которые за последние месяцы разъели его хребет и силу воли… но всё это не казалось достойным оправданием. Оправдания не существовало. 

Гаррус провёл ладонями по лицу, закрывая глаза. Его тошнило от самого себя, а о том, что бы сказала о таком вот существовании Шепард, даже думать не хотелось. Как всё до этого дошло? И как из этого вылезать? 

Тёплая рука, коснувшаяся плеча, заставила турианца вздрогнуть и напрячься. 

— Всё в порядке, — прошептала Лиара, просовывая ладони под его рукам и обнимая настолько, насколько это позволяли его спинные пластины. — Я знала, что так будет. 

— Лиара, я… — Гаррус не знал, что ей сказать. Любые слова казались совершенно бесполезными и неуместными. 

— Не надо. — Она покачала головой, прижимаяясь щекой к его плечу. — Не говори ничего из того, о чём сейчас думаешь. Мы побывали друг у друга в головах, — в её словах, кажется, прозвучала тень улыбки, — никакие слова не выразят наши мысли полнее. — Она вздохнула и, чуть помолчав, передвинулась так, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. — Посмотри на меня, Гаррус. 

Он поднял глаза, встречаясь с ней взглядом. Он ничего не мог изменить, не мог поступить правильнее, или проявить большую внимательность… но мог хотя бы не отвернуться. 

— Я пришла сюда не потому, что мне нужно утешение, — негромко сказала она, глядя в его льдисто-голубые глаза. — Я пришла потому, что мне нужен _друг_. Помнится, раньше ты им был. И кажется, — она всё же улыбнулась, кивнув на захламлённую комнату, — тебе друг тоже не помешает. Моя комната выглядит как сестра-близнец твоей. 

Гаррус кивнул, и его мандибулы впервые за долгое время дрогнули в подобии настоящей улыбки. 

 

В тот день они дали обещание и придерживались его вот уже десять лет. Они не разрывали связи. Гаррус отказался от своего добровольного изгнания и всё же решился взглянуть на тот мир, который создала Шепард своим последним решением. Дивный новый мир. Но в нём очень многое стоило починить и откалибровать. Поначалу работа часто уводила их на разные стороны галактики, но они держали слово и каждый день выкраивали хотя бы несколько минут на то, чтобы поболтать по восстановленному экстранету или написать короткое письмо. 

Со временем всё чаще проекты, в которых они участвовали, оказывались смежными, пока в один прекрасный день Гаррус и Лиара не обнаружили, что вот уже четыре месяца снимают одну квартиру на двоих, по очереди ходят за продуктами и спят на соседних подушках. Это было странным открытием. Но в то же время столь естественным, что они лишь констатировали его, заказали по этому поводу еды на дом и сели смотреть спортивную трансляцию. 

Все считали их парой. Журналисты время от времени (обычно по случаю очередной памятной даты) устраивали на них облавы и засыпали почту горами писем с просьбами об интервью. Парой их считала Этита, и даже отец и сестра Гарруса время от времени справлялись о «его девушке». Гаррусу и Лиаре скоро надоело отнекиваться или объяснять, и они просто игнорировали подобные вопросы. Отчасти потому, что объяснить это было сложно. Они не были парой, они не были влюблены… они были друзьями и они нуждались друг в друге. Как можно было объяснить другим людям то, что сами они понимали чисто интуитивно, когда их разумы переплетались под воздействием странных сил азари? Как объяснить, что каждый из них был для другого спасательным кругом, не позволяющим опуститься на самое дно и захлебнуться в собственной беспомощности и тоске? Это не имело отношения к любви, но они оба очень ценили эту связь. 

И каждую из годовщин они провели вместе. Даже в первые годы, когда для того, чтобы встретиться, приходилось пересечь полгалактики. Обещание было нерушимо. Они договорились, что только в этот день будут по-настоящему _вспоминать_. Только в этот день будут позволять скорби и боли срываться с цепи. И когда это случалось — они не были одиноки. 

 

— Веришь в загробную жизнь? — спросила Лиара, когда они уже наполовину опустошили свои бутылки. 

— Теперь да.

— Теперь? 

— Вера в это — единственная возможность встретиться с ней снова. А я не готов сказать «прощай». — Гаррус сделал большой глоток. — Никогда не буду готов. 

— Но ты всё ещё здесь, жив, здоров. Большую часть времени. — В её голосе прозвучало сдерживаемое напряжение, и Гаррус подумал было ответить как-нибудь обобщённо, но потом посмотрел на подругу и вздохнул. Ещё одним правилом этого дня было «говорить всё, как есть». На этой честности держалось многое. Хотя порой она приносила боль.

— Если я пущу себе пулю в лоб, Шепард меня знатно отпинает на том свете, ты что, её не знаешь? — Он хрипло рассмеялся. — Ну а ещё она рассказывала, что самоубийцы у них попадают в какое-то паршивое местечко с котлами, сковородками и какими-то существами вроде ворча с вилами. Если умру, а её не окажется в нашем турианском баре, и мне придётся искать их загробный мир, не хотелось бы, чтоб меня развернули на пороге за несоблюдение формальностей. 

Лиара рассмеялась и поцеловала его в одну из мандибул. 

— Мне нравится твой подход. Практично. 

— Как всегда. — Он криво усмехнулся, но его глаза остались серьёзными. — Ещё я хочу убедиться, что здесь всё будет в порядке. Это было важно для неё. Она всегда была немного максималисткой на этот счёт. — Гаррус посмотрел на подругу. — И тебя оставлять одну я тоже не хочу. Мы всё ещё команда. 

— Правильный, ответственный турианец, — фыркнула Ли, беззлобно поддразнивая его. 

— Никогда им не был и слишком стар, чтобы начинать, — в тон ей отозвался Гаррус, а потом прищурился и, подцепив подбородок Лиары пальцами, поднял её голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. — Что такое, Ли?

— И меня не назвать правильной азари.

— Это ещё почему? 

— Я не могу отпустить прошлое, — её улыбка пропала, — как и ты, в общем-то, — Её взгляд затуманили воспоминания. — Мы живём по тысяче лет, и мы бы просто вымерли, если бы не выработали способность… отпускать. Людей, события, целые эпохи, которые проходят перед нашими глазами. Бенезия говорила мне, что со временем в воспоминаниях чувства истлевают. Остаётся только память о факте и послевкусие — приятное или горькое. Для меня это не так. 

Гаррус обнял её за плечи, притягивая ближе. Лиара вздохнула и, кажется, даже не заметила, как сильно её пальцы сжались на его предплечьях. 

— Я была счастлива на «Нормандии». Когда мы гонялись за Сареном, и Шепард предпочла Кайдена — это было больно. Я думала, что это больно. И потом она умерла. И вот это действительно было _больно_. Я искала её тело потому, что не была готова принять эту смерть. Я верила, что «Цербер» справится, и однажды я снова её увижу. Пусть и не скоро. И потом, когда мы снова оказались на одном корабле, и я увидела вас вместе — я поняла, что мне больше не больно. Я снова была счастлива на «Нормандии». Даже несмотря на то, что весь окружающий нас мир горел. Даже в тот день, когда мы вернулись с Тессии, и моё сердце было разбито… всё равно оставалась какая-то часть меня, которая была счастлива. Потому что, что бы ни происходило вокруг — вы были со мной. Шепард, ты, все остальные… — она запнулась, то ли шмыгнув носом, то ли тихо всхлипнув, — …Явик. Я любила их обоих. По-разному, но… — Лиара подтянула колени к груди. — Я не знаю, как перестать думать об этом. Я не знаю, как мне жить дальше, без них. Как прожить отпущенную мне тысячу лет, зная, что я больше никогда не увижу их. Время должно исцелять, но этого не происходит. Стоит мне подумать о времени, как я думаю о том, что постепенно оно отнимет у меня всех, кто остался, сотрёт и перемелет все крупицы… — Лиара подняла голову, и в её глазах блестели слезы, вот-вот готовые пролиться. — Ты умрёшь однажды. И куда раньше меня. Все наши друзья умрут гораздо раньше меня. Наш корабль спишут и отправят в какой-нибудь музей, где он будет покрываться пылью, пока кто-нибудь не решит, что содержать его слишком накладно, и его распилят на металл и разберут на детали. А я всё ещё буду жить. Это кажется мне проклятьем.

— …но ты знаешь, что если решишь покончить с этим раньше времени, Шепард хорошенько отпинает и тебя, — усмехнулся Гаррус, подмигнув ей. 

Его комментарий был настолько неожиданным в свете всего сказанного, что Лиара помимо своей воли рассмеялась, и вздох, сорвавшийся после с её губ, определённо был вздохом облегчения. Замечая это — сегодня и в другие дни, — Гаррус думал, что в своё время, когда решил отложить подальше пистолет с припасённой для себя пулей, он всё же поступил правильно.

— Да. Но всё это чертовски тоскливо.

— Так и есть, — признал он, легко целуя её в макушку и обнимая крепче. — Но всё же с «никогда» я бы поспорил. Ты их ещё увидишь. Даже если это произойдёт не скоро. Я правда верю в это, Ли. И также я верю, что со временем тебе станет легче, и ты найдёшь то, что заставит тебя жить дальше не вопреки, а потому что хочется. — Гаррус вновь коснулся её лица, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, и улыбнулся на свой манер. — И я очень постараюсь дожить до этого момента, чтобы тебе не было одиноко. Обещаю.

Лиара довольно долго вглядывалась в его лицо, а её собственное при этом напоминало маску, но потом напряжение схлынуло, а в глаза вернулся огонёк. Она улыбнулась, приподнявшись, чтобы поцеловать его в одну из мандибул, и прошептала:

— Договорились. И спасибо. 

 

**«Принять»**

На Раннохе были очень красивые закаты. Гаррус помнил, как про это говорила Шепард. Бросок в родной мир кварианцев был довольно безумным сам по себе, а уж его финальный аккорд, в ходе которого Шепард оказалась один на один со Жнецом, стал вершиной безумия. И ночь, которую Шепард и Гаррус провели вместе после этого, смешала в себе яростную страсть прошедшего боя, опьяняющую нежность и радость от того, что они победили и всё ещё могли вернуться в объятия друг друга. 

 

_«Нормандия» стремительно неслась сквозь космическое ничто, когда они лежали, обнявшись, и смотрели в иллюминатор в потолке._

_— На Раннохе красивые закаты и рассветы, — тихо сказала Шепард, не отрывая взгляда от холодных светящихся точек по ту сторону стекла. — Особенные._

_— Почему особенные?_

_— Не знаю, может, потому, что мы были первыми живыми существами, которые их увидели. Первыми за очень долгое время. — Она вздохнула. — Сложно объяснить. Они ни на что не похожи. Будто что-то очень далёкое и совсем новое, не запачканное всем тем, что происходит в Галактике. — Шепард усмехнулась одной стороной губ, получилось саркастично. — Глупо звучит, я знаю._

_— Нет, не глупо. — Гаррус обнял её крепче. — Если подумать, там и правда был рассвет нового мира. Для гетов и кварианцев, если мы победим. — Шепард расслабленно улыбнулась, водя пальцами по его пластинам. Гаррус немного помолчал прежде, чем спросить: — Может быть, после войны мы тоже найдём себе какую-нибудь отдалённую планету с отличными рассветами и закатами, как считаешь?_

_— Это было бы чудесно, — сонно улыбнулась Шепард, укладываясь поудобнее у него под боком, — просто чудесно…_

— Просто чудесно, — мелодичный голос вырвал Гарруса из воспоминаний. Тали подошла к нему со спины. Её руки скользнули по поясу, обнимая, а голова легла на плечо. Прошло не так уж много времени, но благодаря технологиям гетов кварианцы всё дольше могли обходиться без своих костюмов, и Тали наслаждалась этим. Особенно, когда они с Гаррусом оставались наедине в подобные вечера. — Смотрю на это небо каждый день, и всё не могу наглядеться. Такая красота… такой простор. И это всё наше. 

«Наше». Гаррус не был в этом уверен. Он не был уверен, что в Галактике осталось хоть что-то «его». Но закат в самом деле впечатлял, и турианец не собирался портить момент, поэтому его мандибулы разошлись, показывая улыбку. Тали улыбнулась шире. 

— Ну что, ты идёшь? — пропела она, а изящные быстрые пальцы дразняще прошлись по его поясу. — Я всё подготовила, «Флот и флотилия» ждут! 

Её глаза сейчас светились не только естественной биолюминесценцией, но и по-детски ярким предвкушением. Тали обожала этот фильм, она могла смотреть его по кругу, и Гаррус был уверен, что она знает в нём не только каждую реплику, но и каждую интонацию. Сам он был равнодушен к этому жанру, но ему нравилось наблюдать за Тали, которая даже зная фильм наизусть, всякий раз попадала под его воздействие. Это было мило. Это заставляло верить, что пережитые испытания хоть что-то оставили от прежней Тали. 

Заметив его задумчивость, Тали улыбнулась, промурлыкав: «Не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго», — затем привстала на цыпочки, чтобы на кварианский манер прижаться щекой к его щеке, и упорхнула раньше, чем Гаррус успел ответить на этот жест. Оно и к лучшему. Он до сих пор время от времени забывался и тянулся поцеловать её. Поцелуи смешили Тали, она говорила, что не понимает, как люди и азари это делают и зачем, собственно? Она смеялась и фыркала, но никогда не спрашивала, каково это было для него. Возможно, ей было не интересно. А возможно, она слишком хорошо знала ответ. 

Гаррус нахмурился, попытавшись остановить движение мысли, но потерпел неудачу. Опять. Он обернулся, наблюдая, как Тали ходит по саду, подбирая оставленные днем инструменты и прочие вещи, которым было тут не место. Она двигалась легко и пружинисто, в каждом изгибе её тела ощущалась природная грация, в каждом шаге и жесте — гибкость и капелька соблазна, наверняка не намеренная, но отчетливая. Она появлялась просто от того, что Тали чувствовала себя раскованно и свободно, от того, что она была счастлива и никакие напасти не скручивали её мышцы и не давили на изящные плечи. 

Шепард ходила не так. В её движениях всегда было напряжение, готовность реагировать и сконцентрированность. Ну, почти всегда. Гаррус мог вспомнить случаи, когда она упускала контроль, и от этих воспоминаний у него до сих пор учащалось дыхание, но всё же те случаи лишь подтверждали правило. 

Тали не была на неё похожа. Ни в чем, а то, что могло бы в первый момент показаться сходством, при более близком взгляде превращалось в ещё большее различие. Например, её волосы. Гаррусу долго пришлось привыкать к тому, что когда кварианцы стали снимать шлемы, волосы Тали оказались столь же тёмными, как у Шепард, и на тот момент они были почти такой же длины…

 

_Они бежали к лучу через поле, которое то и дело прочёрчивали испепеляющие лучи Жнеца. Некогда было думать о том, чтобы уворачиваться — только полагаться на удачу и бежать так быстро, как никогда раньше. Зрение сузилось, отбрасывая всё лишнее, оставляя перед глазами лишь цель и путь к ней. И ещё спину Шепард, мчавшейся к лучу на пару шагов впереди. Она потеряла шлем — опять! — так что волосы плескались за спиной. И в них, и в пластинах брони отражались алые всполохи лучей. Но им было не достать её. Не достать их! Ничто не могло встать у них на пути, на этом последнем рывке… ничто, кроме проклятущего взорвавшегося Мако!_

_Инстинкты бросили Гарруса в сторону в самый последний момент, но этого хватило лишь, чтобы не дать чёртовой машине погрести его под собой. В следующее мгновение сознание затопила боль, и разум на пару секунд отключился. За это время внутренние системы бронекостюма вкатили ему дозу панацелина, а Явик и Шепард выволокли из-под обломков. Когда он снова смог сфокусировать зрение, происходило что-то чудовищно неправильное: Явик перекинул его руку через плечо и затаскивал на «Нормандию», а Шепард говорила… её слова вибрировали и отражались под сводами черепа многократным, болезненным эхом._

_Она с ним прощалась._

_Гаррус распахнул глаза, чувствуя, что задыхается, и обнаружил себя в постели, явно не больничной, и он явно был в ней не один. Комната тонула в темноте, но немного света пробивалось сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи. Гаррус повернул голову, взгляд наткнулся на спящую на боку женщину, чьи тёмные волосы рассыпались по подушке. Волна облегчения затопила Гарруса, когда он понял, что всё увиденное было сном. Его шершавые пальцы тут же легли на плечо подруги. Он хотел посмотреть ей в лицо, увидеть, как она зажмурится, морщась со сна, и проворчит, что в ближайшие два часа Галактике придётся самой себя спасать. Гаррусу нравилось это ворчание, и нравилось прерывать его поцелуем. Он сжал пальцы, поворачивая её к себе…_

_— Ммм… Гаррус? Уже пора вставать?.. — зевнула Тали._

Гаррус тряхнул головой, отгоняя то воспоминание. Дурное воспоминание. Сколько таких было за прошедшее время? Он смотрел, как Тали, пританцовывая, убирает в сарай грабли, и вспоминал, сколько раз забывался, называя её _другим_ именем. Тали не сердилась. Или не показывала этого. Иногда она фыркала, иногда обнимала его, и её прикосновения менялись, из темпераментной страсти превращаясь в нежную, утешающую ласку. Это заставляло Гарруса чувствовать себя ещё хуже. Он ни за что бы не признался в этом Тали, но в такие моменты ему хотелось, чтобы она злилась, устраивала сцены, швырялась в него чашками… он заслуживал именно этого, а отнюдь не её тихой, понимающей заботы. 

После подобных случаев он часто приходил сюда, на эту террасу, висящую над долиной. Здесь всегда думалось проще. Если что-то вообще было просто после того проклятого дня. Стоя здесь и всё ещё ощущая на себе её мягкие прикосновения, Гаррус думал о том, что ему стоит уйти. Из этого дома, из этих отношений, из её жизни. Так было бы куда честнее. Он с первого дня знал, что их отношения не нормальны, что они — точно искажённое отражение чего-то правильного и настоящего.

Они с Тали многое повидали вместе, включая и ранние версии друг друга. Гаррус помнил, какой кварианка была на первой «Нормандии»: наивная, одновременно решительная и застенчивая, иногда немного неуклюжая в словах и действиях, но преданная. Преданная своему народу, преданная их миссии. И уже тогда Гаррус замечал на себе её взгляды, чуть более долгие и внимательные, чем можно было ожидать. Его это не интересовало, даже веселило немного. Она казалась совсем девчонкой, впрочем, как и Лиара тогда. Они обе безнадёжно меркли на фоне Шепард. Капитан крала каждый момент его жизни, в котором появлялась. Сейчас Гаррус отдавал себе отчёт, что большую часть тогдашнего их пути едва ли сильно отличался от Кайдена по части идеализации Шепард. Он был молод, и влюблённость в неё была соответствующей: горячей, безнадёжной, переворачивающей всё внутри. Он и сам не знал, в какой момент это чувство проросло в глубину его души, заставив повзрослеть и изменив его навсегда. Но мысли о застенчивой кварианке с дробовиком потерялись тогда в этом океане. 

После, когда все они вновь встретились на борту возрождённой «Нормандии», изменения, произошедшие в Лиаре, потрясли Гарруса, а вот Тали, по его мнению, осталась прежней. Это было мило и вызывало тёплое чувство ностальгии внутри. Хотя бы что-то в этом мире не менялось. Характер Тали по большей части был прежним. Да и её взгляды на него тоже. Но тогда Гаррусу не было до этого дела ещё в большей степени. Его жизнь выделывала такие кульбиты, что просто не хватало времени задуматься о симпатиях кварианки, которые слегка выступали за границы чисто дружеских. 

Всё это время Тали оставалась для Гарруса «девчонкой с соседней улицы»; потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что Тали тоже не оставалась неизменной. Перемены в ней были упрятаны слишком глубоко, чтобы его поверхностный взгляд это отметил. Возможно, жизнь внутри костюмов-коконов влияла на психологию кварианцев больше, чем принято было думать. 

Когда они проснулись в одной постели после особенно отчаянной вечеринки, затеянной Вегой и Джек, Тали только посмеялась, отпустила пикантную шуточку и хлопнула его по плечу со словами: «Да расслабься, мы же друзья». Они и правда были друзьями, и интрижка их была дружеской, так казалось Гаррусу. И вновь он особенно не задумывался о происходящем между ними. Так продолжалось довольно долго. 

…а однажды утром, ускользая из постели, чтобы поскорее закутаться в костюм, Тали сказала: «Я тебя люблю». И скрылась в ванной, не дожидаясь ответа. Её не было долго, и всё это время Гаррус неотрывно смотрел на дверь. Почему она не стала ждать, что он скажет? Или хотя бы не заглянула ему в лицо? Всё, что Гаррус знал о ней, подсказывало, что причина в смущении. Тали была застенчивой девушкой, хоть со своим, глубоко запрятанным огоньком бунтарства, но он показывался только в особых условиях, например, когда она напивалась. А признаться в любви вот так, на трезвую голову, да еще будучи без извечного безопасного шлема — это наверняка было для неё адски трудно. Так говорила логика. Но логика ошибалась. 

Гаррус смотрел на дверь, ошеломлённый внезапным пониманием. Тали не дождалась ответа не потому, что была смущена, и не потому, что ей был не интересен ответ, она просто _уже_ знала его. Знала, что если задержится, Гаррусу придётся выбирать между честным молчанием и лживыми словами, и не предоставила ему такого выбора. Выйдя тогда из ванной, она выглядела всё той же неизменной Тали. 

— Ну чего ты зависаешь? — насмешливо фыркнула она и, подхватив с пола его вещи, швырнула их в него. — Отдирай гребень от подушки, работа уже заждалась. 

И она упорхнула из комнаты, свежая, лёгкая и такая беззаботная на вид. Это выбило Гарруса из колеи. Весь тот день у него всё валилось из рук, а мысли были очень далеки от положенного направления. Он думал о Тали и её словах, о том, во что превращается их безобидная интрижка… и о том, насколько же зреющее сейчас из-за Тали беспокойство отличается от того, другого, которое мучило его во время погони за Коллекционерами. То беспокойство лишало его сна, мешало работать, подгрызало контроль и пропитывало мысли страхами, порой настолько нелепыми, что он сам над собой смеялся. Но оно оборачивалось вокруг его любви к Шепард, и это чувство с лихвой компенсировало всё. У нынешнего беспокойства не было такой сердцевины, оно вращалось вокруг пустоты. К концу того дня Гаррус был убеждён, что Тали, понимая, что он не может ответить так, как ей хочется, прошедшим утром закончила их отношения, и он крайне удивился, когда через пару дней она как ни в чём ни бывало оказалась на его пороге и предложила провести время вместе. 

Он знал, что не любит Тали, и даже будь она самым идеальным существом во всей Галактике, это ничего бы не изменило. Он должен был закончить всё ещё тогда. Это было очевидно. 

Гаррус не знал, почему в тот день открыл дверь, пропуская Тали. Он не представлял, почему согласился, когда она предложила присоединиться к ней в работе на Раннохе. Он не понимал, как и когда их отношения, всё это время бывшие — по крайней мере, для него — поверхностной интрижкой, привели его в эту точку пространства. В этот дом над живописной долиной, где по утрам слышны крики птиц, а по вечерам сад наполняется мириадами светящихся насекомых. В дом, куда они оба возвращаются после работы и подолгу сидят на подвесных качелях на крыльце, глядя на заходящее солнце и рассказывая о том, что произошло за день. В дом, где они смеются и смотрят глупые фильмы, готовят и делают уборку вместе, где они обсуждают ремонт и спорят о преимуществах разных кровельных материалов… в дом, где они _живут_.

Гаррус вздохнул, вспоминая все эти моменты. Они были такими простыми и незамысловатыми, и всё же приносили радость. По большей части. Ровно до того момента, пока в голове турианца не просыпался отравляющий шёпот. Он сообщал ему, что всё это ложь. Только блёклая подделка, лишённая самого главного. Потому что на самом деле Гаррус хотел подобной жизни с _другой_ женщиной. И здесь он лишь потому, что у него не хватает силы остаться одному в этом новом, но совершенно не нужном ему мире.

В этом шёпоте, доносящемся из самых глубоких теней внутри, звучало презрение и брезгливость. Голос был уверен: это место было для Гарруса сломанной мачтой, за которую цепляется утопающий, когда его ведёт слепой инстинкт. Голос этого инстинкта разительно отличался от ядовитого шёпота подсознания. И он был хорошо знаком Гаррусу. Любимый голос, теперь звучащий лишь в его голове. Он велел: «Живи!» — и Гаррус следовал приказу, даже не смотря на то, что её голос молчал в ответ на полный отчаяния вопрос: «Зачем, если тебя нет со мной?»

Гаррус услышал треск и запоздало осознал, что слишком сильно сжал руки, и когти процарапали в мягкой древесине перил глубокие борозды. Он решительно тряхнул головой, расслабил пальцы и направился к дому, окна которого уютно мерцали маленькими жёлтыми огоньками гирлянды. Этот свет вызывал тёплую боль в середине груди. Тали забрала гирлянду с «Нормандии», та была одной из многих, которые украшали корабль в канун земного Нового года. Гаррус помнил, как Шепард таскала его по магазинам Цитадели и придирчиво выбирала эти гирлянды. Ему тогда казалось, что все огоньки одинаковы, но Шепард заставила продавцов включить пару десятков прежде, чем выбрала нужный цвет. « _Они должны быть домашними_ , — серьёзно пояснила она на обратном пути. — _Тёплыми, знаешь. Как дом. Как семья_ ». 

Мерцающие в сумерках огни и правда были тёплыми.

 

— Я причиняю тебе боль, — негромко сказал Гаррус, когда Тали удобно и привычно устроилась в его объятиях. Он видел следы своих когтей в паре мест на её бёдрах и боках, но мысли его были не о них.

— Вовсе нет, — расслабленно улыбнулась Тали. После этих слов на какое-то время воцарилась тишина, но Гаррус чувствовал, что она не закончила. И оказался прав: в конце концов Тали приподнялась на локте и повернулась, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Ты делаешь меня счастливой. И ради этого я готова потерпеть немного боли. Ты знаешь. 

И это было правдой. Гаррус вздохнул, задумчиво проводя подушечками пальцев по её щеке. Он всегда знал, что в этих отношениях есть что-то глубоко неправильное. Он мог быть здесь, а мог бы быть в тысяче других мест в Галактике, и для него от этого изменилось бы преступно мало. Но в жизни под этим кровом была и другая сторона. Сейчас она отражалась в спокойных, понимающих глазах Тали. Он не лгал ей. Она не лгала себе, зная, что на то «Я тебя люблю» никогда не последует ответа, произнесённого его голосом. Тали заслуживала лучшего, но по какой-то причине она этого не хотела. Почему-то она не хотела оставить его и «Нормандию» в прошлом и начать новую жизнь в новом мире Ранноха. Ей не нужен был Кэл’Ригар и другие кварианцы, откровенно засматривающиеся на неё. Именно присутствие Гарруса делало Тали счастливой, и он знал это. А если так — несмотря на всю неправильность и безнадёжность ситуации, — это место немного отличалось от всех прочих в Галактике. 

Если так, во всём этом был какой-то смысл. 

 

**«Забыться»**

Бар назывался «Осколок» и оправдывал своё название всеми возможными способами. Он затерялся на нижних уровнях Омеги, которые даже по местным меркам были гнилыми трущобами — местом, где доживали свои дни самые неудачливые и опустившиеся жители станции. Утопающие в рваном мраке замусоренные улицы петляли, уводя всё глубже на дно. Они шли мимо старых заводских корпусов и насквозь проржавевших жилых модулей, в большинстве из которых стёкла в окнах давно сменились погнутыми листами жести или оплавленного пластика. В тени зданий беспрестанно что-то двигалось — местные крысы искали еду в грудах хлама и отбросов. Мерзкие твари предпочитали не высовываться из глубоких теней, но их маленькие зоркие глаза ничего не пропускали. Они пристально смотрели из темноты и ждали, когда очередной бедолага, превысивший свою норму в баре или просто слишком ослабевший, опустится передохнуть у стены и задремлет. Глупец — законная добыча. Это было непреложным законом Омеги, и даже крысы чтили его. 

Проходя знакомой дорогой, Гаррус чувствовал на себе множество голодных взглядов. Они подпитывали гнев. Бессильный, бессмысленный, разъедающий. Когда турианец переступил обшарпанный порог «Осколка», в нём клокотала ярость. Она накатывала изнутри волнами, судорогами стягивала пальцы, почти вырывала из горла рык, застилала глаза, мешая ясно мыслить. Эта голодная, безумная ярость поглощала его, как горячее болото, но ей не находилось выхода. Во всей проклятой галактике не было ничего, что могло бы избавить его от неё. 

Ну разве что пистолет у виска, но стоило об этом подумать, как перед внутренним взором возникал образ Шепард. Всегда немного разный. Иногда она хмурилась, иногда смотрела «взглядом командира», тем самым, которым можно было отдать приказ, не произнеся ни слова. Приказ был «Отставить!». Временами в её глазах было глубокое разочарование, а порой — печаль и боль. Это было хуже всего. Этот взгляд всегда останавливал его. Он отпечатывался в разуме раскалённым клеймом. Он не мог умерить ярость, но не позволял ей перелиться через край. Не позволял Гаррусу покончить со всем этим одним нажатием на спусковой крючок. 

Он продолжал жить и даже нашёл в себе силы делать для мира, созданного Шепард, что-то полезное. Смешно, но порой его даже ставили в пример другим — тому же Кайдену, который после случившегося на Земле снова едва не спился. Мало кто знал, чего эта новая жизнь стоила Гаррусу. Мало кто замечал, какой лживой была его заинтересованность в создаваемых проектах и в «будущем». Ложь и стойкость. Гаррусу были не интересны проекты, в которых он принимал участие, хотя, берясь за них, он отдавался делу полностью. Он редко думал о том, как его работа отразится на жизни людей через двадцать-тридцать лет. Мало кто замечал, но с того дня на Земле взгляд турианца всегда был направлен в прошлое. Прошло много времени, но впереди так и не появилось ничего, что бы заставило Гарруса отвести свой взгляд от тех безумных, но счастливых дней, в которые так хотелось вернуться. Но время не течёт назад. И Гаррус делал то, что должно. То, чего она бы хотела. Лишь это он мог теперь, когда не смог её спасти. Конечно, ей бы хотелось, чтобы он жил по-настоящему, но это было выше его сил. 

И сейчас это было сильнее обычного. Такое случалось время от времени. Среди серых дней бывали паршивые, а бывали — хуже некуда. Когда они случались, турианец отправлялся в самые безумные рейды с наемниками или вспоминал своё прошлое Архангела — ведь оказалось, что даже технологическое чудо синтеза не способно избавить мир от криминала. Или приходил сюда. 

В «Осколке» всегда царил полумрак. Лампы были развешаны по залу неравномерно, да и горела из них хорошо если треть. К тому же многие посетители курили, и клубы дыма, висящие в помещении, ещё больше затрудняли видимость. Из-за всего этого хмурые посетители заведения, сгорбившиеся над своими стаканами, совершенно утрачивали индивидуальность. Разбитые и потрескавшиеся. Гаррус уже давно заметил, какими похожими казались здесь представители разных рас. Разбившись, все выглядят одинаково. 

Взгляд турианца скользнул по рядам столов и устремился к дальней части зала. Она сидела там, в угловой кабинке рядом с окном, разукрашенным сетью лучевых трещин, исходящих из пробитого пулей отверстия. Тусклый уличный свет пробивался сквозь мутное, давно немытое стекло, преломляясь в трещинах, и заливал женское лицо. Блики плясали в полуприкрытых глазах, бесцельно смотрящих за окно. 

У неё тоже частенько бывали паршивые дни. А время от времени случались те, что хуже некуда. Гаррус подошёл к стойке и взял две бутылки местного пойла — криво наклеенные этикетки красноречиво говорили о том, что выпивка не имеет ничего общего с обозначенным местом производства и, скорее всего, разливается в паре подворотен отсюда, но яркие цветные лейблы, отмечающие дектро- и левоаминные продукты, присутствовали всегда. Гаррус не заметил, что засмотрелся на этот дурацкий ярлык, вспоминая, как когда-то — в той, другой жизни — покупал еду и алкоголь с таким знаком для другой женщины. Он вернулся в настоящее, лишь когда хмурый бармен спросил, чего ещё ему надо. Не ответив, Гаррус направился к дальнему столику. 

Бутылка опустилась на стол перед женщиной с глухим звуком, ставшим для них двоих привычным приветствием. Тёмные глаза оторвались от созерцания пустоты за окном, взгляд скользнул по Гаррусу, пока тот садился напротив, а потом полные губы искривила усмешка. Турианец подцепил крышку своей бутылки когтём, а после кивка проделал то же и с её бутылкой. Они выпили молча, не чокаясь, не произнося тостов. Как всегда. Слова были не нужны. Они оба знали, что нет слов, которые что-то бы изменили, поэтому турианец и человеческая женщина просто сидели друг напротив друга и молча пили, раздумывая каждый о своем. 

Гаррус наблюдал за тем, как алые блики мутного света пляшут на татуированной коже Джек. Сегодня она была одета точно так же, как в первый раз, когда они с Шепард увидели её на корабле-тюрьме. Мешковатые штаны, как будто на пару размеров больше, чем надо, ремни, стягивающие грудь… — наряд, который на Омеге был всё равно, что неоновая вывеска «возьми меня». Гаррус не сомневался, что Джек одевается так намеренно, чтобы иметь шанс размазать по стенке пару-тройку похотливых идиотов по пути в бар. Аперитив перед выпивкой. Он криво усмехнулся, вспомнив, что когда темнота в нём начинала брать верх, он тоже искал драки везде, где можно и где нельзя, не гнушаясь тем, чтобы время от времени создавать для неё поводы. Разные методы — один результат: «Осколок» и эта дальняя кабинка у простреленного окна. Для них обоих. 

А ещё — тишина. Сидя здесь, они вообще разговаривали редко. Пара сухих вопросов и ёмких ответов там, небольшая история тут. Порой — воспоминания. На самом деле Гаррусу не требовалось никакой помощи в том, чтобы вспоминать, но Джек, сидящая напротив и задумчиво потягивающая выпивку, была словно мостом в то прошлое. Живым доказательством того, что всё было на самом деле. И так недавно! Время даже не успело нанести на лицо Джек эти странные черточки, которые отмечали возраст у существ с эластичной кожей. Её лицо было точь-в-точь как в то время, на «Нормандии»…

— Знаешь, у вас, людей, забавная мимика, — сказал Гаррус, рассматривая, как алые блики рисуют на застывшем лице Джек мнимые эмоции. Количество выпитого и его качество уже слегка подёрнуло реальность пеленой, но всё ещё недостаточно. — Она так смешно морщила нос. Особенно когда чёртов хомяк, только высунувшись из своего коробка, шарахался обратно. Она морщила нос, махала руками и спрашивала у меня, неужели она настолько страшная, что даже безмозглый меховой комок её пугается. Я говорил, что она ужасающая. Любого Коллекционера спроси. Или Жнеца. — Гаррус сделал большой глоток из своей быстро пустеющей бутылки и перевёл взгляд на мутное марево окна. — Она казалась мне красивой. Красивее турианок. Красивее азари. Красивее всех. Даже когда морщила нос и дурачилась, она была самой красивой во всей этой проклятой галактике. — Он вновь перевёл взгляд на Джек как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как та нахмурилась, поджав губы. Что это значило, понять бывало трудно и на трезвую голову. А сейчас даже и не хотелось понимать. Их взгляды встретились. — И я не помню, сказал ли я ей это хотя бы раз. Я не помню, Джек. 

— Память — та ещё сука, — ответила та после долгой паузы, за время которой опустошила свою бутылку. — Стирает то, что хочешь помнить, оставляет всякое дерьмо. 

Она наклонилась над столом, прогибаясь в спине, и запустила бутылкой через весь зал. Дымный полумрак поглотил её, а через пару секунд раздался удар о пластик и резкий звук крошащегося стекла. Он заставил посетителей вздрогнуть, но царящая в «Осколке» атмосфера — густая, вызывающая ощущение почти физически плотности — быстро поглотила его. Никто, кажется, даже головы не повернул в сторону вздорной татуированной постоянной клиентки. Тем более что та, даже будучи вдребезги пьяной, всегда попадала пустыми бутылками точно в мусорку. 

— «Навык не пропьешь… но можно проесть», — усмехнулся Гаррус, пронаблюдав это представление в который уже раз. — Помнишь, она так дразнила Рекса, когда мы снова встретились? Говорила, что на пыжаках он слишком разъелся и теперь едва…

— Да заткнись ты уже, — раздражённо бросила Джек прежде, чем встать и обойти стол. Она наклонилась над ним, одной рукой уперевшись в протёртую спинку дивана рядом с его головой, а второй ухватив Гарруса за шрамированную мандибулу. — Она умерла, и ты нихрена не можешь с этим сделать, поэтому заткнись! — Слова хлестнули плетью, одновременно отрезвляя и застилая глаза пеленой того самого бессильного гнева. В этот момент Джек подалась вперёд и коротко прижалась к его жёстким губам, оставив на них что-то среднее между поцелуем и укусом. Гаррус не заметил, как его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг полос её верхней «одежды» на спине, стискивая так, что ремни заметно впились в кожу. Но Джек это не обеспокоило, и когда она откинула голову назад, чтобы вновь посмотреть на него, её глаза переполнял гнев, а не негодование. Этот гнев предназначался не ему, и даже сейчас, едва осознавая происходящее, Гаррус видел это. — Можем употребить твой рот на что-нибудь получше грёбаных воспоминаний, — прорычала Джек, сжимая пальцы так же, как он сжимал свои. 

Ответных слов не прозвучало. Слова были не нужны. 

 

Когда они задержались у стойки, бармен, лишь скользнув по ним взглядом, бросил на покрытую пятнами столешницу ключ с засаленным номерком. Всегда один и тот же. Всегда одна и та же комната: маленькая, пыльная и заставленная хламом, будто не номер, а чей-то забытый чердак. Но это не доставляло проблем. Здесь была кровать. Хотя, быть может, и её отсутствие ничего бы не изменило. Джек была лёгкой, Гаррус без труда удерживал её на весу, когда прижимал к стене у двери и целовал. Целовал по-человечески, как научила его Шепард. Джек не была на неё похожа. Различие чувствовалось в каждом движении, в каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде. Джек полыхала яростью, которой никогда не было в Шепард. Но которая была в нём самом. Когда они целовались, переплетая языки, когда сплетались их пальцы, прижатые к несвежим простыням, Гаррусу казалось, что переплетается их ярость — одинаково горячая, одинаково бессильная, одинаково ядовитая, разъедающая изнутри. Она горела на их губах; она руководила их резкими, грубыми движениями; она заставляла Джек впиваться зубами в незащищённую пластинами кожу у него на шее; она же скручивала его руки, побуждая всё сильнее стискивать покрытые татуировками бёдра, пока на них не проступали кровавые отметины. Ярость переполняла их обоих и, переставая ей сопротивляться, они обретали покой. Обманчивый и ужасающе быстротечный. Но его было достаточно, чтобы продержаться ещё немного. Ещё немного на их столь похожих путях, которые вели в никуда, но с которых они оба не соглашались сойти. 

 

Джек натягивала свою немногочисленную одежду в темноте и тишине. Гаррус молча наблюдал за её быстрыми отрывистыми движениями и думал, где сейчас блуждают её мысли. Чувствует ли она ту же пустоту внутри? Хочется ли ей так же, как ему, выть от осознания, что эта пустота останется навсегда? Была ли её пустота схожа с его собственной?

— Эй, костомордый, — вдруг окликнула его Джек, уже стоя на пороге. Это было впервые, когда она вообще что-то сказала, покидая эту комнату. — Она знала. 

— Что? 

Джек полуобернулась, бросив на него короткий взгляд из-за плеча. 

— Она знала, что ты от неё без ума. Плевать, говорил ты или нет. Она знала. 

И Джек ушла, больше не оборачиваясь, а Гаррус ещё долго смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. Сначала в голове был вакуум, то самое онемение, которое не позволяло понять, жив ли ты или уже валяешься мертвым, но в то же время избавляло от боли. Потом мысли начали просачиваться сквозь эту ледяную стену. Гаррус смотрел на дверь и вспоминал все те вечера, которые они с Джек провели в этом баре. Молчаливые, плохие вечера, полные горького дыма, дрянной выпивки и отчаянного секса. Он не знал, что приводит её сюда. Были ли это какие-то недавние горести или прошлое, вгрызающееся в разум и не позволяющее оставить себя позади. Забыть. Жить дальше. Её прошлое могло. Даже та его часть, которую он знал, а Гаррус подозревал, что знает далеко не всё. 

Он не верил в чудеса. Больше нет. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что некоторые раны слишком серьёзны, а некоторые удары разбивают что-то внутри навсегда. Даже если бережно сложить черепки вместе и аккуратно их склеить, из стыков всё равно будет сочиться кровь. Разбитое нельзя собрать заново. Так говорил здравый смысл, так утверждал опыт, но сегодня, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, Гаррус отчаянно желал ошибиться. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы в следующий раз, когда собственная тьма приведёт его в эту выгребную яму, место у простреленного окна бы пустовало. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джек никогда не вернулась сюда, чтобы хотя бы для неё случилось чудо, и нашёлся тот, кто окажется достаточно силён, чтобы заслонить её от её же собственной тьмы. Чтобы осколки её души сложились идеально и вновь срослись в нечто цельное, пусть и иное. 

_Пусть так будет. Хотя бы в качестве исключения, подтверждающего правило_.


End file.
